Dagger
Dagger, Klinok in the Russian translation, is a bulky, fierce, and powerful Doberman Pinscher dog. She is a member of Red's pack, and she is the leader along with him. Physical appearance Despite her gender, Dagger is massive, muscled, zippy and whippy. Her fur is so short that many of her muscles can be seen through it. She has a typical Doberman colouring: black and tan. Her overall body colour is black, while the tan is on her cheeks, ears, eyebrows, neck, chest, and underbelly. Her legs are also tan in colour, starting from her elbows and ankles. Dagger has one black spot on each cheek, resembling a mole. She wears a purple mantle with a golden pin all the time. Dagger's ears and tail have been cut short to give her a more aggressive appearance. Originally, her ears were floppy and coloured tan, while her tail was long and slim, and fully black, with tan only at its base. Dagger's eyes are wide and with small, black pupils. Personality Once caring and lovable, she had an accident that changed her completely. She is now aggressive and bloody. She is always seen snarling, hardly ever talking, and never smiling. Her powerful body makes her appear masculine. Knowing how strong she can actually become, she is very self-confident and rarely acts like a fool, always knowing when to retreat if the situation gets dangerous. Unlike Red, she is quite brave, and wise too. She admires Red for having saved her life, and she follows him wherever he goes. History Before the events of the comic Born in a kennel, she is a purebred Doberman, and she never experienced any violence until the end of puphood. Upon becoming a youngster, she was engaged in dog fights, from which she learned how to fight. Despite her spirit being submissive at first, she understood how quickly things had changed and adapted to the new situation very well. However, when she got her ears and tail cut, her wounds got infected. Since she wasn't able to keep on fighting, she was abandoned in the kennel to die. She owes her life to Red, who heard her screaming and saved her life. The moment she saw him, a great friendship was born. She now uses the skills and wits she learned from her past life to help Red achieve his plans. As of Chapter One Dagger does not make any appearance in Chapter One. As of Chapter Two Along with Red and his minions, Dagger is first seen chasing Inabe, Futatsu, and Furie to get the information about the Destiny Sword from them. However, the Chakra Heroes suddenly appear, and they fight the enemies back. Dagger, in particular, gets attacked by Orca's Pouring Fangs. The Doberman finds herself soaked, and in next to no time Cheetah pops in and means to dazzle her, but Dagger, not interested in his courtship, runs away before he can do anything. After Red is defeated by C.Y., the pack decides to withdraw. This is the last time we see Dagger in the comic. As of Chapter Three Dagger does not make any appearance in Chapter Three or in the following chapters. Relationships With Red Towards Red, Dagger has a profound respect. She admires him, and she is grateful towards him for saving her life. Little does she know that Red is fond of her too. She does not love him, she simply considers him to be her idol. This way, she follows him wherever he goes, and does whatever he does, not caring whether his decisions are right or wrong. Trivia *Dagger and Takeshi are the only characters in the comic to belong to a specific, domesticated breed, the first being a Doberman Pinscher, the other a Siberian Husky *Dagger is the only character who has been manipulated by a human (presumably, her ears and tail were cut by a breeder), which implies the existence of humans in the Chakra world. although rather irrelevant in the story. *Dagger's chest marking resembles a bat. *One of the options for Dagger's name was Rapier. *Dagger's very short fur shows many of her muscles underneath, among which her massive sternocleidomastoid, which is constantly visible. No other character in the comic shows this feature. Read more Red3.png|Red|link=Red Team red in need of names by arven92-d4v7t2g.jpg|Red's Minions|link=Red's Minions Futatsu4.png|Futatsu|link=Futatsu